


Жизнь до

by Neeta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: Не связанные между собою жизни двух человек до момента пересечения.





	Жизнь до

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Genossin.

**Флориан**

Первый сексуальный опыт Флориан вполне мог получить, когда учился в католической школе для мальчиков. Но не получил. С одной стороны, люди, обладавшие авторитетом и часто пугавшие до обморока, постоянно твердили, что это грех. С другой – вокруг было полно ровесников, которых, по всей видимости, это только ещё больше раззадоривало. Ну, или им до истерического экстаза хотелось согрешить. Флориан не то чтобы всерьёз считал это грехом, но находил ситуацию слишком сложной и пребывал в раздумьях. К счастью, за те два года, что он провёл в католической школе, он не успел ни с кем всерьёз сблизиться, а потом его перевели в другую, где он проучился последний год до колледжа.  
Однажды в рождественские каникулы отец вдруг решил (хотя Флориан ни о чём подобном не просил), что Флориан может устроить большую тусовку и пригласить друзей на три дня. Флориан пригласил четырёх девочек и трёх мальчиков. В их распоряжение был отдан весь дом, родители и сестра уехали праздновать Рождество где-то ещё (каждый отдельно). Вот здесь, конечно, трудно было не потерять невинность, хотя Флориан не считал, что этот эпизод достоин того, чтобы им хвастаться. Собравшиеся подростки были одной компанией, их можно было назвать друзьями, довольно близкими. Сначала все как следует напились, потом разошлись по комнатам. На следующий день никто пить не стал, все сделали вид, что находятся на студенческой конференции, олимпиаде или каком-нибудь столь же благочинном мероприятии, прибрались в доме и оставшиеся два дня играли в скрэббл, смотрели кино и поглощали сладкое. После возвращения в школу компания постепенно распалась, хотя все продолжали общаться как ни в чём не бывало. Только один мальчик с одной девочкой образовали пару и впоследствии поженились. Через год Флориан попробовал обсудить всё это с девушкой, с которой они тогда заняли родительскую кровать (обсудить уже не в личном, а виртуальном общении), и они оба пришли к выводу, что всё это, безусловно, имело смысл и пользу, потому что Тави и Зед нашли друг друга.

То, что можно назвать отношениями, возникло только на втором курсе колледжа. С девушкой по имени Мелисса. Она всегда одевалась в жёлто-фиолетовых тонах (намеренно и тщательно) и писала стихи. Флориану стихи нравились. Мелисса использовала много вычурных, устаревших слов (тоже намеренно и тщательно) и всегда описывала нечто конкретное, яркое, визуальное, цветное, полновесное. Она называла это «барокко, плоть и живопись». Флориан был согласен с этим определением. Обычно опусы Мелиссы были ироничны и забавны, но иногда она достигала неправдоподобных для юного автора высот настоящей трагикомедии и тогда казалась гораздо старше и мудрее – в этом проглядывало даже что-то жуткое. Но всё это касалось только стихов.  
В середине второго семестра к Флориану приехала сестра. Это стало полной неожиданностью для всех. В первую очередь конечно для Флориана и его соседа по комнате. Олалла просто разыскала Флориана в кампусе и сообщила, что сбежала ото всех, бросила работу, выкинула смартфон, ей некуда больше пойти и поэтому она немного побудет с братом. Кстати, никто не знает, что она здесь. Никто вообще не знает, где она, и сообщать о своём местоположении она никому не собирается.

В последний раз Флориан общался с сестрой почти год назад. Несмотря на жару, Олалла была одета в толстый свитер, шарф и перчатки без пальцев. Довольно быстро выяснилось, что она ничего не ест, кроме рукколы и коричневого сахара (именно так она питалась и одевалась всё время, пока жила с Флорианом). Но общалась ровно, производила впечатление адекватного человека, пытающегося рационально объяснить своё поведение, и очень старалась завоевать расположение соседа по комнате, сразу определив, что именно от него в первую очередь зависит то, как долго она будет здесь находиться. Сосед (его звали Морти) на первые два дня ушёл спать в библиотеку, но так как Олалла не исчезла, следующую неделю они жили втроём. Иногда Флориан спал на полу, иногда на полу спала Олалла. Иногда, не просыпаясь, она вставала и час или два неподвижно стояла у окна, глядя в темноту, очевидно, наблюдая там что-то занимательное. Обнаружив это, Морти нарыл информацию о сомнамбулах-убийцах и решил написать о них курсовую. Олалла сказала, что готова поработать объектом наблюдения и вообще опыт общения с сомнамбулами бесценен и чрезвычайно расширит кругозор Морти. Из комнаты Олалла не выходила, целыми днями сидела, погрузившись в позаимствованный у Флориана планшет, или спала. Она вела себя тихо и всячески пыталась внушить Морти, что не опасна и нет ничего такого особенного в том, что она нелегально скрывается в их комнате. Также на всякий случай она уверила его, что не интересуется парнями. Флориан сильно удивился, но промолчал.

Все, кто ещё мог удивиться, довольно скоро забыли об Олалле, потому что она не появлялась в поле зрения. Разумеется, кроме Мелиссы. Мелисса сразу же, едва увидев Олаллу и обменявшись с ней парой слов, классифицировала её как деструктивную личность и пыталась выяснить у Флориана, как долго он собирается позволять событиям развиваться бесконтрольно. Флориану казалось, что именно так им и следует развиваться, хотя рационально объяснить своих действий он не мог. Точнее, своего бездействия.

Но на самом деле Флориану не казалось, что он не контролирует ситуацию и бездействует. Как ни в чём не бывало он ходил на занятия, общался и делал уроки. Только чуть больше времени теперь проводил в комнате и разговаривал с сестрой. Флориан не против был встречаться с Мелиссой в прежнем режиме, но та считала такое поведение нездоровым и пыталась убедить Флориана предпринять какие-то конструктивные действия.

Олалла мало рассказывала, и вытянуть из неё что-либо на тему причин её поведения и дальнейших планов было трудно. В общих чертах – ей осточертела жизнь и работа модели. Флориан опасался, что она может вернуться к наркотикам, но пока не было никаких признаков, что сестра их употребляет. Хотя конечно рукколы и сахара было явно недостаточно для поддержания иллюзии нормальности. Когда Олалла снимала толстый свитер и шарф, было видно, насколько она исхудала.

Как это ни странно, целую неделю никому из разыскивавших Олаллу не приходило в голову, что она может поехать к брату. О том, что её ищут, Флориан знал и следил за информацией. Морти и Мелисса тоже знали, но не вмешивались, признавая за братом и сестрой право самим разобраться. Морти признавал спокойно, Мелисса – нервно, но тем не менее. Флориану иногда казалось, что Мелисса не верит, что Олалла действительно его сестра. Через десять дней в колледж, наконец, приехала полиция, менеджер их матери и ещё какие-то люди. Олалла восприняла это спокойно и попросила Флориана и Морти на двадцать минут выйти из комнаты, чтобы она могла сделать кое-какие гигиенические процедуры и одеться. Флориан отказался выходить и сообщил, что вчера заказал билеты на самолёт и забронировал частную гостиницу в глухой итальянской деревне в горах. Попросив Морти прикрыть их, Флориан и Олалла спустились по пожарной лестнице и спокойно ушли через теннисный корт, взяв с собой только спортивную сумку с одеждой. Пройдя пешком несколько километров, они вызвали такси до аэропорта. В самолёте Флориан написал письма декану факультета, двум преподавателям, Мелиссе, Морти и, на всякий случай, дедушке. Но не отцу с матерью.

В Италии они провели две недели. На третий день Олалла съела большой кусок хлеба и целую тарелку вяленых помидоров. На четвёртый – начала есть всё. К середине второй недели сказала, что приняла решение – теперь она будет толстой. Противной жирной коровой. Это освобождает. Коровы свободны. Именно тогда они с Флорианом сделали одинаковые татуировки.

Потом Флориан вернулся в колледж, а Олалла, официально пройдя курс реабилитации у психотерапевта, ещё немного попутешествовала по Европе. Она действительно растолстела, постепенно прибавив больше тридцати килограммов. Но снова вернулась к работе модели, только в другом формате. Флориан опять надолго потерял её из виду.

Отношения с Мелиссой постепенно угасли. Постепенно, но быстро. Мелисса позаботилась, чтобы это произошло максимально естественно и как будто незаметно. Достойный способ прекратить надоевшее, и Флориан не возражал бы, если бы ему всё было понятно. Но непонятное следовало прояснить, и он спросил прямо. Мелисса, которая всегда хорошо умела формулировать, ограничилась общими словами: она считает, что они с Флорианом очень разные люди и в перспективе будут расходиться всё дальше. Яснее не стало, но интуитивно Флориан, пожалуй, понимал, что Мелисса имела в виду. Хотя тоже не смог бы сформулировать.

Флориан не был одержим сексом, но и не отказывался от возможностей. Он нравился многим, и ему многие нравились. Впрочем, иногда находились и более увлекательные занятия, чем поход на вечеринку, подразумевавшую свободный секс. Постоянных партнёров Флориан больше не заводил.

Так прошли следующие два года. Флориан продолжал учиться, но жил теперь не в кампусе, а снимал квартиру. Морти тоже снимал квартиру. Однажды ночью (это было в то время, когда холодный циклон установился над северными штатами на месяц, и снегопады почти не прекращались) он позвонил Флориану, сообщил, что находится в нескольких минутах ходьбы от его дома, никак не может вызвать такси и просит убежища. Разумеется, Флориан рад был его приютить. Морти был с девушкой. Флориан попытался расположить гостей с максимальным комфортом, уступив девушке свою кровать. Впрочем, они почти не спали – болтали и пили до утра. Утром выяснилось, что всё вокруг завалило снегом, в колледж попасть невозможно. Невозможно попасть вообще никуда. Если только пешком или на вертолёте.

Это было весело. Морти с девушкой провели у Флориана два дня, выбраться смогли только на третий. Всем было немного жаль, что приключение закончилось на самом интересном месте – когда запасы еды почти иссякли, а гости начали носить одежду Флориана. Конечно, они с Морти заметили, что всё это немного напоминает ситуацию двухлетней давности, с небольшой сменой ролей.

Через день после возвращения к цивилизованному образу жизни Морти пригласил Флориана к себе, «чтобы отблагодарить за гостеприимство и хотя бы частично возместить алкогольный долг». И сразу без лишних церемоний сообщил, что Флориан ему нравится. Сначала он не был уверен, но теперь разобрался в своих чувствах и ощущениях и хочет узнать, что Флориан по этому поводу думает. Флориана это чрезвычайно развеселило. Он захотел уточнить, насколько давно Морти почувствовал первую неуверенность и начал разбираться в чувствах, и, главное, что стало с девушкой. Морти сказал, что девушку он убил и закопал в снегу, а насчёт сроков – всё формировалось как-то постепенно и незаметно, но, пожалуй, началось после того, как Флориан уехал в Европу. Морти вспоминал о нём чаще, чем обычно вспоминают об отсутствующем соседе по комнате, но тогда он ещё ни с чем таким это не связывал – просто ситуация была нестандартная. И окончательно сформировалось, когда Морти позавчера надел пижаму Флориана и посмотрел в зеркало.

Это был интересный разговор – весёлый, трогательный и серьёзный. Они хорошо знали друг друга и всегда чувствовали себя комфортно вместе, но не считали себя близкими друзьями. И у обоих, как выяснилось, не было гомосексуального опыта. Беседуя, они довольно сильно напились (Флориан отметил, что это произошло «постепенно и незаметно», и это словосочетание потом превратилось в их личный мем) и поняли, что сегодня у них вряд ли что-то получится, поэтому они будут просто обниматься. Это тоже было очень смешно. Продолжая пить (недолго, впрочем), смеясь и обнимаясь, они уснули прямо на ковре. Проснувшись через пару часов, Флориан растолкал Морти и затащил на кровать, попытавшись хотя бы частично устроиться по-человечески, сняв с себя и Морти одежду (насколько хватило сил) и укрывшись одеялом. Утром он сообщил, что с удовольствием надел бы пижаму Морти, если бы тот был в состоянии показать, где лежат его пижамы. Морти (проснувшись, он выглядел осмысленным и свежим) серьёзно сказал: «Надеюсь, что ты сможешь сделать это сегодня». Флориан тоже серьёзно сказал, что, несмотря на то, что они оба балбесы, что всё это занятно и мило, и он, в принципе, не прочь попробовать, – у него, в отличие от Морти, не было никаких «постепенно и незаметно», поэтому он не может прямо сейчас поклясться в вечной любви. Морти согласился, что так оно и должно быть, он и сам ни в чём не уверен, но если они оба не против, то пока всё прекрасно. Тем более, что снимать квартиру вдвоём будет дешевле, а жить вместе они уже пробовали.

Однако съезжаться Флориан отказался, заметив, что всегда жил в коллективе и ещё не успел насладиться прелестями одиночества. Морти же, наоборот, живя один, чувствовал себя неуютно, но сказал, что понимает Флориана и не настаивает.

Они всё равно проводили много времени вместе и надолго оставались друг у друга. Принципиально их жизнь не отличалась от того, что было раньше, только теперь они вместе ходили на вечеринки, концерты, выставки и в кафе и спали только друг с другом. Морти отличался замечательным чувством юмора, был остроумен и любознателен – с ним было не скучно и физически комфортно. К тому же иногда (примерно раз в месяц) Морти вдруг инициировал секс в каком-нибудь необычном месте или устраивал внезапную ролевую игру. Это бодрило. Флориан тоже стал так делать. Это превратилось во что-то вроде соревнования, потом они обсуждали, чей сценарий удачнее, используя философскую и культурологическую терминологию. Флориан решил, что сексуальные игры – это интересная тема для исследования и, когда у него будет время, он ею займётся.

Прошло чуть больше года. Однажды, когда они вдвоём возвращались с рано закончившихся занятий и решили прогуляться по парку, Морти сообщил, что хочет оставить Флориана, потому что у него появилось новое увлечение. Это аспирант, на три года старше. Он вёл у них семинар по философии. Флориан удивился и заметил, что это не похоже на «постепенно и незаметно». Морти согласился, но сказал, что так уж вышло и он абсолютно уверен в себе. Ему жаль, он чувствует себя виноватым, но что же поделать. Разумеется, они поговорили об этом. Потом Морти несколько дней писал длинные письма с психологическим самоанализом, спрашивал, что чувствует Флориан, не слишком ли сильно страдает. Флориан отвечал, тоже пытаясь анализировать. В конце концов они вернулись к прежней жизни, оставшись друзьями. Флориан начал исследовать сексуальные игры – кибер, литературные и другие. И написал серию статей. Время от времени он размышлял, что в нём заставляло людей уходить от него. Или чего не было, чтобы их удержать. Возможно, в обоих случаях он просто не слишком старался.

**Анджей**

Обучение Анджея было полудомашним. Ровесники вызывали у него в основном недоумение, те, которые были вменяемыми, – вежливый интерес. В четырнадцать лет он стал посещать клуб любителей искусства при Метрополитен-музее. Там он осторожно подружился с Фани, латиноамериканкой, красивой, резкой и импульсивной девочкой. Красота его очаровывала, резкость и импульсивность отталкивали, но как-то они с Фани нашли общий язык. Анджей наслаждался парадоксальным умом Фани, жадным интересом ко всему, что происходит в сфере искусства. Они ходили на выставки и даже как-то в кино (один бы он ни за что). Он думал, что влюблён, и действительно испытывал возбуждение, особенно почему-то тогда, когда Фани, прощаясь, касалась губами его щеки, разворачивалась и убегала. Всегда с запозданием это накатывало – стук сердца, пересохшие губы.  
Через год она поцеловала его по-настоящему, и они стали встречаться. Однажды, после особенно удавшейся прогулки, после кафе с идеальным эспрессо и тортом «Захер-Мазох» он, как-то совершенно даже не обдумывая ничего, позвал Фани к себе. Она и раньше подолгу пропадала у него в гостях, очень нравилась и отцу, и маме (редкое единогласие), однако это было особенное приглашение. Фани легко согласилась, они веселились всю дорогу и целовались в такси. Уже в доме Анджей вспомнил про презервативы, у него, естественно, не было, и он, улыбаясь, признался Фани, что непредусмотрительный идиот. Фани фыркнула и сказала, что уже несколько месяцев таскает в рюкзаке упаковку.  
Всё шло неплохо до того момента, когда, собственно, надо было переходить от поцелуев и ласк к сексу. То он, то она начинали смеяться, потом, наоборот, стали жутко серьёзными и обсудили процесс, оперируя терминами. Термины как-то не сочетались с ситуацией, и это опять было смешно. Потом они обнялись и полежали рядом. «Мы хотели, потому что типа так надо, – подытожила Фани. – А нам с тобой не надо. То ли пока, то ли вообще». Анджей с облегчением согласился.  
Довольно скоро у Фани появился парень. Анджей поступил в университет.

Он впервые увидел Олби в холле университета у тумбы, оклеенной афишами и рекламой самых разных клубов, команд, семинаров и обществ. Анджей не планировал никуда вступать (хотя Готик-собор 3D-графиков вызвал смутный интерес), коротал перемену, удивляясь многообразию форм человеческой активности.

– Самые популярные у нас, ты не поверишь, синхронные пловцы. Седьмой год держат кубок штата. Футболисты слабы, регбисты набирают рейтинг с новым тренером и правильными стратегиями продвижения.

Анджей обернулся. Просвещающий его парень был ростом ему по плечи, худощавый, явно старше на пару-тройку лет. Он улыбался иронично и мило, и Анджей решил пережить вторжение в своё личное пространство.

– Спасибо. Я не планирую заниматься спортом. Да в общем ничем не планирую. – Он пожал плечами, почти извиняясь за инертность и неактивность. Может, этот парень вербует новичков к синхронным пловцам. Или разрабатывает стратегии.

– Вот как. Я думал, ты спортсмен.

Парень изучающе посмотрел на Анджея и легко провёл ладонью по его голому предплечью – Анджей был в футболке с коротким рукавом. Жест показался настолько естественным, а прикосновение – приятным, что Анджей растерялся. Процентов 99 из ста – в такой ситуации он должен был рефлекторно дёрнуться и ретироваться под любым предлогом. Ничего подобного делать не хотелось. Кровь прилила к щекам, наверное, это заметно. Kurczę.

– Я… нет. Ну, на фитнес хожу. Для себя. Я не люблю командные игры, – Анджею удалось успокоиться, и фразы постепенно удлинялись. – Точнее, мне тяжело находиться в больших коллективах. Тем более занимающихся совместной деятельностью. У меня лёгкая форма демофобии. Так что хор, например, тоже исключается. – Он уже улыбался. – Не знаешь, что такое Готик-собор?

– Медиевисты развлекаются. Их там, уверен, от силы трое, так что ты в безопасности. Олби. – Парень протянул руку, и Анджей с некоторым запозданием понял, что «Олби» – имя. – Этология человека, третий курс.

Анджей представился. Рукопожатие ему понравилось. Наверняка он опять покраснел. Пора было идти, надо сказать что-то типа «пока». Или что он рад знакомству. Обычно это не вызывало затруднений.

– После пары выпьешь со мной кофе в Central Perk? – Олби испытующе щурил глаза и казался одновременно и серьёзным, и весёлым. И заинтересованным.

Анджей согласился мгновенно. В конце концов, он почти опаздывал на лекцию.

Казалось логичным, что его первый секс будет с девушкой. В фантазиях Анджея девушки и фигурировали. Он не исключал возможности секса с юношами, когда-нибудь, вероятно, как эксперимент. Не в первую очередь – потому что это не настолько привлекательно. И вот всё резко перевернулось с ног на голову.  
Дома у Олби Анджей оказался в тот же вечер. Они втроём с руммейтом Олби, высокой темнокожей Адой, выпили пива, потом Ада понимающе исчезла. Анджей не испытывал неловкости, даже когда сказал, что девственник и нифига не знает, что и как ему делать. Однако на самом деле он откуда-то знал. Олби совершенно завораживал, Анджея охватило особенное счастливое вдохновение, он чувствовал, как касаться его, как ласкать. Наверное, даже если бы Олби лежал, не двигаясь, просто позволяя любить его, Анджей уже был бы благодарен, но Олби был потрясающе нежен и умел, и его тело отзывалось так чутко, что это было почти невозможно вынести и невозможно оторваться. Когда всё же пришлось разомкнуть объятия, Олби, тяжело дыша, упёрся лбом в лоб Анджея, молча долго посмотрел в глаза, потом обессиленно откинулся на подушку и попросил быть тут, когда они проснутся. Ада варит волшебный кофе по-турецки.

Олби занял в жизни Анджея так много места, что оставалось лишь поражаться, как не исчезло всё остальное. Но всё вроде бы находилось на своих местах. Анджей с удовольствием учился, слетал с мамой на Венецианскую биеннале, неожиданно прижился в Готик-соборе (Олби слегка ошибся, соборян было пятеро), и его графика наконец стала вполне пристойной. Он много рисовал Олби. Это было, с одной стороны, легко. Черты Олби были определённы до суховатой резкости. Чёткие контуры (даже тонкие губы, казалось, были обведены тёмным карандашом), идеальная симметрия лица, тела, совершенство деталей – Анджей, к примеру, рассматривал его ногти, поражаясь ровной округлости лунок, сравнивая мизинцы правой и левой и не находя отличий. Олби, кстати, был амбидекстром. И не был красивым в общепринятом смысле. Его красота была скорее математической формулой, понятной лишь посвящённым. С другой стороны, у художника возникали сложности с цветопередачей. Если бы опросили людей, впервые встретивших Олби, о цвете его глаз, волос, оттенке кожи, то получили бы разброс мнений от «смуглый тёмно-русый кареглазый» до «бледный сероглазый блондин». Вариант «рыжий и зеленоглазый» тоже был бы. Олби и показался Анджею рыжим при первой встрече – восприятие зависело от освещения, одежды (Олби был в клетчатой рубашке сине-зелёно-медных тонов). Даже россыпь веснушек на его плечах и ключицах представляла спектр от светло-розового до тёмно-шоколадного. Анджея это с ума сводило.

Олби приехал из Алабамы. Его отец преподавал математику в муниципальной школе, мать работала менеджером в «Менардс». Он получал стипендию штата и учился всерьёз. При этом Олби охотно проводил время с приятелями, отлично танцевал, был ироничен и уверен в себе. До Анджея у него было несколько партнёров. Последний, темнокожий регбист, однажды демонстративно задел Анджея плечом в коридоре и рассмеялся в ответ на вопрос: «В чём дело?» Олби прикусил губу, когда узнал, и вышел на балкон поговорить по телефону. Вернулся, обнял Анджея, очень мягко, нежно притянул к себе, целуя в щёки, глаза, нос. Он мог быть вот таким, открытым и трогательным, это тоже сводило с ума и воспринималось почему-то как щедрый, незаслуженный дар мироздания. Концентрированное чистое счастье.  
Они разговаривали о многом, об учёбе, например, так подробно, что Анджей вполне бы мог сдать этологию, а Олби – поддержать квалифицированную беседу с продавцом антиквариата. Только не о чувствах, не об их отношениях, не о планах на будущее. Наверное, это нормально и так и надо. Тем более что шло время, а они были вместе, и это казалось само собой разумеющимся. Никаких увлечений, никакой усталости друг от друга. Ада считала Анджея своим в доме и научила варить кофе, а заодно и готовить.

После окончания университета Олби предложили аспирантуру и стажировку в Нью-колледже, в Оксфорде. Это была удача, Анджей радовался за него, одновременно пытаясь понять, что это значит для их отношений. У Анджея впереди было ещё два курса. Олби тоже обдумывал, естественно, и наконец они поговорили. Был светлый летний вечер, Ада испекла торт. Анджей украсил его вишнями, рассеянно выложил странный асимметричный узор. Они сидели вдвоём с Олби на кровати, с тарелками на коленях, и Олби мягко, аргументированно и спокойно объяснял, что этот перерыв необходим им обоим. В конце концов, Анджею нужно попробовать с кем-то другим. Может, с женщиной. Анджей катал пальцем вишню по краю тарелки. Тёмный сок оставлял длинный неровный след. Два года. Они были вместе два года, и за это время у Анджея не то что не возникло желание кого-то другого, он и мастурбировал лишь с мыслью об Олби, и виртуальный секс был тоже с ним, так что Олби даже не представлял всей глубины проблемы. Анджей облизал палец, рассмеялся, сказал «Ну о’кей» и уехал к себе. Такое странное вышло прощание.  
С женщиной Анджей попробовал через три месяца после расставания с Олби, на дне рождения Мелинды из Готик-собора. Сестра Мелинды сама проявила заинтересованность и инициативу, Анджей прислушался к себе и понял, что всё получится. Да, секс оказался вполне милым. Анджей испытывал лёгкое волнение, симпатию и был не против продолжить – и тем не менее почувствовал облегчение, когда выяснилось, что девушка не планировала продолжения. Олби медленно растворялся в памяти, медленнее, чем хотелось бы Анджею. Имя долго ещё было вдохом, сбивало сердечный ритм, и Анджей учился контролю и защите. Он думал о сексе с мужчинами, но как-то не складывалось. Женщины были, несколько, и в конце концов Анджею стала нравиться его жизнь, приглушённость и неяркость эмоций, спокойные отношения полудружбы-полупартнёрства. Комфорт одиночества.

Пока не появился Флориан.  
Вот тут-то выяснилось, насколько же Анджей нуждался в любви, хотел любить. Олби оказался прав, стоило попробовать с кем-то другим, жизнь щедра и предоставляет возможности, раны затягиваются, а воспоминания наконец очищаются от боли и обиды, оставляя навсегда нежность и благодарность.


End file.
